<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You will not die, I will not let you die by slytherab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907978">You will not die, I will not let you die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherab/pseuds/slytherab'>slytherab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle of Hogwarts, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherab/pseuds/slytherab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort never thought he could not be happy to have hundreds of people kneeling before him.  He also never thought that he could feel sadness because of a person's death. </p><p>But he should have known, Harry Potter was the difference between dozens of equals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You will not die, I will not let you die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle raged around him, the Dark Lord cast spells and more spells without even looking at his opponents, Harry was standing a few feet away, his black dueling clothes torn and dirty, his messy hair stained with sweat and dirt  , but even though he looked tired, Harry's green eyes shone with what could only be described as power.  He spun among wizards like a dancer on a stage, perfect, controlled, pure perfection under Voldemort's eyes.</p><p> The Dark Lord struggled to look away, only to notice the pale blue eyes staring at him from a distance.  <em>Dumbledore.</em>  Voldemort knew that Harry still felt something for the old man, even though the boy could claim that he hated him, he couldn't deny that in the past the director had been almost like a grandfather to little 11-year-old Harry.  But Voldemort had no affection for the old man, no, quite differently, Voldemort wanted to torture and kill him.</p><p> <em>Flashes</em> of memories blinded his vision as he moved forward with determination to where the director was.  He saw the man's blue eyes shining with suspicion.  All accusations directed at a Tom Riddle who was just a child.  A young wizard who was so determined to be different from those who abused him that he didn't realize his mistake in telling Dumbledore that he could talk to snakes.</p><p> In his stupor of anger and hatred, Voldemort only noticed at the <em>last second</em> the beam of green light directed at him.  In fear, he closed his eyes and waited for the emptiness, the darkness, the pale <em>hands of Death</em> that would take him away from the <em>realm of Life.</em>  Fear of death, the only thing he really feared.  Darkness never came, neither did silence.  He opened his eyes and froze.  <em>No. No. No.</em></p>
<hr/><p> <em>And shall my soul that lies within your hand</em></p>
<hr/><p> In front of him, thrown as if it were nothing, his limbs immobile, was the body of the <em>only</em> person that Voldemort had ever really loved.  <em>Harry</em>.  His green eyes were dull and lifeless, wide but seeing nothing, empty, nothing more than a shell of what it was.</p><p> Fury stronger than anything he had ever felt overwhelmed him.  He felt the blood in his veins run like the most terrible poison, the blasts of power that grew in him, his own magic spinning sporadically around him.  And Voldemort acted on instinct.  Like a recently released predator, he attacked meaninglessly, tamed by mixed feelings that he thought he would never feel.  He turned to the man who still had his wand up, eyes wide.  Voldemort waited no longer to raise his wand, he vaguely heard the screams of pain and felt the fresh blood against his face.</p><p>  He didn't feel the satisfaction he would have felt before, just anger and ... <em>something.</em>  Something that the Dark Lord certainly couldn't handle now, not without Harry, because in the end, he was a monster, a dark being who had lost the only thing that had light in his life.  Breathing was becoming a difficult activity, either because of the blind anger he felt or the horrible smell of bodies burning around him.  His magic acting out of control, destroying and killing anything around him.</p><p> His eyes seemed to have a fog over them, seeing everything, but really seeing nothing.  He fired spells over spells, each darker than the other, disgusting spells created by disgusting people.  He didn't care if he fought alone, if he was losing or winning, if there were any of his followers still alive or had been hit by his magic, he just acted.  Without motivation, with nothing but the thirst for revenge.  And Voldemort was a hungry man at that moment.</p>
<hr/><p> <em>Remember nothing, as the blowing sand</em></p>
<hr/><p> Hours later, minutes or seconds later (he really didn't know any more), covered with blood from head to toe, the mist disappeared from Voldemort's eyes.  If anything could describe the terrain of Hogwarts around it, it would be death.  There was nothing left, hundreds of lifeless bodies lying on the grass, some burned, some with their breasts open as if a beast had devoured them inside.  Even the grass seemed to be dead around him, grayish and without any beautiful greenish color he could remember.  The dead grass took up almost all the land, only for a part, almost in a circle shape that was untouchable.</p><p> His limbs seemed to act without command as he walked to that point across the land.  He felt as if he were walking to a gallows, the gallows mercilessly pulling out his head, without justice in the face of love.  <em>Love.</em>  Voldemort didn't even have the courage to scoff at that word, no, he couldn't, he couldn't.</p><p> He fell to his knees, defeated, when he reached the side of his beloved's body.  He raised his hand fearfully, his long, pale fingers moving to subtly trace Harry's jaw line.  How could he be so beautiful even after ... <em>after</em> ... If he said the word it would become real.  If he confirmed, admitted, there would be nothing to bring Harry back to him.  He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind paralyzed as no minimum breathing sound came from Harry's body.</p><p> Voldemort put his arms around his lover's fragile body.  Harry's skin was cold, icy, Voldemort deeply missed the warm skin he used to have, his red cheeks, the healthy color his lips had.  He stood up, lifting the boy's body together, he tried not to think about the fact that Harry was normal, he would have put his arms around his neck.</p><p> He turned only to face people kneeling before him, their heads bowed in submission, their bodies bruised and tired, admitting defeat.  Strangely, the Dark Lord felt no realization, no power or excitement.  There was no victory, there was only emptiness.  A dark pitch that seemed to be worse than death.  At that moment, years and years of fear of dying seemed to make fun of you.</p><p>
  <em> "Don't be afraid of death, Tom. If it's up to me, you will never die."</em>
</p><p> Harry's voice was also mocking at that moment.  Yes, he was alive, standing in front of hundreds of people kneeling, but without Harry beside him.  Merlin, when did Voldemort become that?  So sickly attached to someone?</p><p> Voldemort wished the ground was on fire, he wished the fire would burn the skin on those people's knees.  Like a request made to a genie in a magic lamp, the grass burned.  He walked to the castle in pieces that was once Hogwarts, the sound of screams behind him.  For a moment, he wished to burn with them.</p>
<hr/><p> <em>Soul of my soul, no word shall be forgot,</em></p>
<hr/><p> Harry did not age over the years.  His skin did <em>not</em> become any less smooth.  There were <em>no</em> wrinkles around his eyes.  There were <em>no</em> white strands in his dark, messy hair.  He was also very quiet, <em>calm</em>, always stoic in the place where Voldemort put him.  His eyes always closed was also a problem, he loved to see the green irises open, but he couldn't force him to leave them open.</p><p> That day, Harry rested on his chest, his hands tracing circles on his young lover's pale, smooth skin.  He played with the hem of Harry's pants while talking to him, leaving small kisses on his cheek.  "I left you alone yesterday, were you sad without me?"</p><p> He asked without waiting for an answer, Harry <em>had been very quiet</em> since the battle at Hogwarts, he imagined it must be something about the deaths that occurred, after all, his lover was still very innocent.  "I'm sorry, <em>my love</em>, I had some problems to resolve."  Voldemort apologized, giving Harry a soft kiss on the lips, it was a bit annoying to <em>kiss without an answer</em>, but he wasn't complaining, his beautiful lover was beside him.<br/>
 <br/>
 Looking at the open window behind Harry, he noticed that the sky was already dark, the pale glow of moonlight reflecting against the young man's dark hair.  "Hum, I think I'm going to ask the house elves to bring me dinner, will you want something?"  He asked, his voice muffled as he put his head between the curve of Harry's shoulder.  His lover had the smell of the soap that Voldemort used when he bathed Harry, he missed the unique smell that Harry had before.</p><p> "I don't think so, right? Well, I'm just going to ask for myself then."  He said, reluctantly withdrawing his arms from Harry.  Getting up, he straightened his robe around his body, stretching his limbs.  Without his body support, Harry's own body fell against the sheets, and stopped motionless.  Voldemort sighed, Harry was so <em>tired</em> these days.</p>
<hr/><p> <em>Nor yet alone, beloved, shall we see</em><br/>
<em> The desolation of extinguished suns,</em><br/>
<em> Nor fear the void wherethro ’our planet runs,</em></p>
<hr/><p> A week later, while he was giving Harry one of the daily baths, he noticed that his lover's hair was <em>falling</em> out while he was shampooing.  "Oh, love, having problems with your hair again?"  He sulked, one of his arms supporting Harry's naked body tightly, and the other rubbing his scalp.</p><p> "Okay, let's just wash your wrists and we can go to bed."  He said, taking a loofah and with difficulty pouring some soap.  He carefully rubbed Harry's chest, noting how pale the young man's skin was.  "You should get more sun, love."  He commented, his brow furrowing when he realized the wounds the loofah was causing Harry's body.</p><p> The skin on her lover's chest was <em>peeling</em>, falling into the water like dirt.  Voldemort placed the loofah on the table next to the bathtub, sighing.  Preservation spells were ending much more quickly.  "I think it's fine for today."  He said, gently removing Harry's body from the bathtub, he laughed fondly when his robes were practically all wet.</p><p> "You are wetting me, Harry dear."  Voldemort said smiling, he wrapped Harry's body in a towel, walking slowly out of the bathroom.</p><p> He walked over to the bed, gently placing Harry lying on the big bed.  His lips twitched when he noticed how the young man's body looked more swollen.  "What robes do you want to wear today? The green one I bought for you on your birthday?"</p><p> Harry's birthday had been last week, and it had been a difficult day, practically all of Harry's friends had died in the battle at Hogwarts, and those who didn't, <em>refused</em> to spend time with the young man.  Not that they had lasted long, Voldemort had painfully <em>killed</em> each of them for refusing the invitation.  He didn't want Harry to <em>feel bad</em>.</p><p> "Hum, okay, the green robes, then."  He spoke to himself.  He removed the robes from the closet along with underwear.  Returning again to Harry, he removed the towel from his lover's body, pausing for a while to enjoy the beautiful body lying on the bed.  He hadn't had sex with Harry in a long time, Voldemort didn't like that Harry didn't respond to the provocative touches on his body, he missed the sly moans.</p><p> He passed the underwear over Harry's legs, and adjusted the piece on his body, he did the same thing with the green robes.  Taking advantage of the moment, Voldemort took his wand from the table beside the bed.  "Ready for the usual spells, Harry?"  He pointed his wand at his lover's limp body, and spoke the spells.  At the same time, strands of hair grew on the young man's scalp, his body also losing the slight puffiness of before.  "Very well."  He smiled with satisfaction.</p><p> Voldemort waved his wand at his own clothes, fidgeting when they dried off with a simple spell.  He put his wand in his robe pocket and leaned over the bed, grabbing Harry's body and holding it like a night.</p><p> Putting his face in his young lover's dark hair, Voldemort murmured.  "I will always have you here with me."</p>
<hr/><p> <em>The desolation of extinguished suns,</em><br/>
<em> Nor fear the void wherethro ’our planet runs,</em><br/>
<em> For still together shall we go and not</em><br/>
<em> Fare forth alone to front eternity.</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The poem is "Love and Death" by Sara Teasdale.  It is one of my favorite poems and I thought it made sense to put some of the verses here.  In no way do I own it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>